


Inherit the Moon, Search for the Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A long evening at the opera and a bar leaves you craving much needed sleep, but Magilou has a different idea.
Relationships: Magilou (Tales of Berseria)/Reader, Velvet Crowe/Magilou, Velvet Crowe/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Inherit the Moon, Search for the Stars

"Let's hurry." Magilou states the obvious with a wicked grin and tugs both Velvet's and your hand at the same time. The hour is late, approaching midnight as she pulls you away from the bar into the crevices of the hotel. To be sure, you're not shocked by her direct approach at all, it seems in character, but that she drags Velvet into this, and that the latter goes along without a word is a considerable surprise. Not that you would complain about it.

On your way to what you assume is the their room you come past a few groups of other people who still roamed the venue after the concert. The evening has been long, but at the moment, you don't feel sleepy at all, thanks what may lie ahead. Three sets of stairs and one corridor later, you've reached your destination. The room is located at the back of the hotel, overlooking the lake. As Magilou fumbles around with her clothes, you take a quick look around. At the end of the corridor, besides a table and two chairs, there's a large potted plant on one side of the window. The light from the building reflects alongside the glow of moon and stars in the lake's calm surface. It appears almost like a mirror.

"Ta-da!"

Proudly, the witch presents the keys like they're a relic.

"Stop fooling around", Velvet impatiently scolds her, annoyance obvious in her voice. The door unlocks and only adding to your confusion about her behaviour It's her, who doesn't waste any time. You're not even properly through the door, Magilou's standing still in the hallway, when she presses her lips to yours. The kiss tastes of liquor and sweet fruit. _Maybe grapes_ , you think as she hungrily pushes against your teeth and you eagerly accept, deepening the kiss the second you're stumbled far enough into the room. You hear the door slam shut, and the keys turn.

"Whoa, someone's wild tonight", Magilou's voice rings close to your ear and soon you feel another pair of lips, but on your cheek. From the corner of your eyes, you can barely see her take a step back, and throw the keys into a dark corner, before she pulls her top over her head, swiftly beginning to undress. Focusing on Velvet again, you embrace her, savouring every taste you can get as you explore her mouth. She does the same, but with no intention of lingering on the sensations for long. Her hands brush over your stomach and you gladly go along as she lifts your shirt and discards it behind her.

"I'm not here to play around, so I hope you don't mind us taking things faster", she whispers against your lips. Of course, you don't you signal by shaking your head between kisses. With everything clear between you, you don't resist when Velvet pushes against you, manoeuvring you towards the bed. Falling back as its edge presses against the back of your knees, you drag her down alongside you. She chuckles to herself as you hit the soft surface yet stays true to her word and begins to drag down your trousers and underwear immediately. You're quick to kick off your boots as she does, and as soon as they pile up at the floor, she's upon you again, but this time not for long.

Another kiss and she crawls up on the bed. With a pat on the mattress she signals you to lie beside her. Immediately after you drag yourself into position, her fingers wrap around your cock again. On your back, you can see Magilou again for a moment, in her underwear, black and purple with the marks of a chessboard, standing next large lamp by the door before she blows out the one source of light with a grin. Velvet stops for a second as she returns to the bed and all of you adjust to the newfound lack of direct light, and you're pleasantly surprised to find that the full moon shines brightly enough to envelop the room in ethereal, silver hues. You're glad about this moment of pause, a breather just before the main event, as it allows you to scrutinize the girl's silhouettes.

They're both beautiful, you think as you admire what you can see of their skin, glowing in a similar shade. Illuminated by the celestial bodies it appears like the finest marble. The fact that Velvet has the stronger curves between them, even with her dress still clinging to her body, or maybe because of that, is obvious. Staring at Velvet like this, your eyes become glued to her décolleté and you wonder how exactly it still perfectly stays on her body. Your eyes wander south, to where her legs disappear underneath the dark silk. You want to close in and kiss along her skin, up between her legs and embarrassingly, the idea makes your penis twitch in her hand.

Her reaction is immediate, she gets on her knees, shuffles around until she's in front of you, a little lower on the bed. Once ready, there's no more holding back for her. Her delicate fingers wrap tighter around your shaft and she begins to run them along your entire length, leaning in. Your cock twitches more strongly, as she begins to caress you with her hand and mouth at the same time, kissing gently along the whole length as her fingers run up and down. Dragging her tongue along its side, she carefully at you once back at the top, giving a few more, small licks before taking the tip into her mouth. Closing her eyes, Velvet steadily takes you further into her mouth and begins to bop her head up and down, licking all over your erection. It makes you groan, just a little and you reach out to run your fingers through the soft curls of her raven hair as happens. Still, you hold back because you don't want to create any noise that could overshadow the wet passage of her lips as her speed gradually increases.

"Look at her go!"

The witch laughs somewhere beside you, not caring to show even a little bit of restraint. There's the faintest hint of a blush appearing on Velvet's face as she pushes on to outright deepthroat your cock. You sink in a blissful, passive state she does, doing not much at all with the fingers in her hair anymore, instead leaving the pace completely up to the gorgeous woman in front of you. Her stamina is impressive, she keeps going in the same rhythm. Her tongue slides along the underside of your cock, as takes you deep into her throat, again and again. When she withdraws at last, from the look of her face, eyes glistening wet, but overcast with lust, and the pressure you deep inside yourself, it's obvious you're both ready for more. She presses a quick kiss to the tip and backs off.

The room feels much cooler now that you got used to the warmth of her body. As she sits up to get rid of her panties, you shift your attention to Magilou. The witch had taken the opportunity bare herself as you were busy with each other. She lies on her side now, head resting on one of her hands, while the other was busy between her own legs, fingers brushing through a small patch of hair and along her glistening folds. While her bright, green eyes are full of the very same desire, her face is perfectly calm. Clearly, she's just playing around until her turn comes.

"Like what you see?", she teases, and you confirm with a nod. While her breasts are small, her full hips and immaculate skin would still make anyone jealous, and deep down, you're getting excited for the things the night will bring. Velvet demands your attention again, and quickly makes herself the sole focus of it by wrapping her fingers around your cock once more. Not those of her right, but her left hand, still hidden beneath the soft layers of her long glove. It's caught your eye immediately when you met for the first time, and even now you wonder why she keeps it this way. The friction of its fabric makes your shaft twitch within her grasp and cuts off your line of thought as she positions herself. She pauses and thus gives you a moment to seize her hips.

Velvet lets herself fall as you gently pull forward and impales herself fully on your erection. She shudders, as do you, as you get used to the other's body. Taking hold of the headboard, she begins to ride you with a sluggish rhythm. You welcome it, still very wound-up from her blowjob. With one hand, you let go, instead trailing up to take hold of her breast, fondling it through the silky material of her dress. It elicits a quiet moan from her, and the noise is enough to send little, warm showers down your spine. Loving it, you brush over her hip with your other hand in a less gentle, but still careful manner and her moan deepens. Suddenly, you receive another kiss to your cheek. Your eyes dart towards the witch as Velvet continues to rise and fall on your shaft. She has come closer as you were distracted.

"Wow", she whispers into your ear, "If she loves it his much I can't wait to get a taste of you." Her next words are much louder, and more targeted at the other woman. „Believe me, I wasn't always this shameless", Magilou pleads as she continues to finger herself. "This seductress right here", she pauses for a moment gesture along Velvet’s bouncing frame, "warped me."

"Yeah, sure... The fuck I did ...", Velvet presses the words out under her breath, her chest heaving strongly. The rolls of her hips become more aggressive, start to shake the bed and you beneath her. Unimpressed by her answer, Magilou reaches out and trails her hand along her tense thigh, up and until she holds the black fabric of her dress between her fingers. "Anyway, how long are you going to hide beneath this thing?", she asks nonchalantly. Velvet gasps, slamming down on you hard.

"Maybe I'm into it?" She denies the witch a straight answer, but you for one can't deny the truth of that statement. Taking the chance of her short pause, you slide your hands underneath her dress, take her wonderful ass into your hands and squeeze tightly. Velvet's breath comes out in a shaky gasp and she stares down at you. The look in her eyes, as well as the smile forming on her lips tell you, and only you thanks to the curtain her hair forms, messily falling around her body, that she's glad you feel the same. She goes on, starts to grind against you once more, less aggressive than after the Magilou's incursion, but nonetheless fast, driven by need. This position, with her long, raven hair falling in just the right places, creates an exciting blend of intimate privacy and the joy of sharing it all with another person.

Magilou, though you don't focus on her, is always present. You can feel the mattress shift under her weight with every little motion, you can hear her breath, and damn if her perfume doesn't smell good. All these little things add up, and as you don't dare to take your gaze away from Velvet's golden irises, you can see she knows what's happening before you the height of your orgasm fully hits your system. You rush to seize her hip, meet the roll of her hips with just a couple of your own, and hold her down on your cock as it erupts and fills her with sticky bursts of your seed. She shakes a little, bites her lips, and her eyelids sink, but she doesn't follow you off the edge. Gasping, your grip loosens until your hands simply fall off her sides. She allows you to bask in afterglow, remains still for a minute or two, before she's leaning in, pulling off your limp dick.

"I don't care ... that you came inside ...", Velvet breathes, close enough so her hair tickles your forehead, "but you're ... done too soon." Following a quick kiss, she turns her head and glares at her companion. "Magilou, get your lazy ass over here", she commands.

"But I'm perfectly comfortable right here", the witch purrs in return and Velvet rolls her eyes. "Have it your way." She shifts, climbs off you, _fast_ , and knocks Magilou over to lie on her back, before promptly seating herself on her companion's face. "Hwul wuinn wuir dwess", the witch remarks, but smothered by Velvet's thighs, you can barely understand what it means.

"You think I give a damn?", Velvet groans and immediately begins to grind against the witch's mouth. Edging away a little to give them more room, you watch in awe the unfolding mess next to you. Magilou does very much the same as you a few minutes ago, reaches underneath her companion's dress and grabs her rear as said companion presses down hard onto her face. Velvet's resulting moans are music to your ears as much as they sting a little, because with you they had been neither as loud, nor as throaty as with the bratty witch. Instead of the wood in front of her, Velvet's entangles her fingers in Magilou's platinum-blonde mane. She rides her face rough, goes along with every motion of her companions’ tongue, and tugs on her hair with every shudder coursing through her body. It's a sight so alluring that you can't hold yourself back anymore.

You rise from your laid-back watching position and join her kneeling over the witch. A surprised shriek pitched so high that it seems out of place coming from her mouth, escapes Velvet when you wrap your arms around her, push her dress out of the way, and cup her breasts. "Wha-? Ngnh ..." She loses her voice midway when you start massaging her breasts. Soon enough, wound-up already from her time with you, it all comes together. Velvet begins to quiver, her breath is caught in her lungs as her entire body freezes, until she climaxes, all tension draining from her with a deep moan. There's a hum from Magilou as she relaxes in your arms. Once you feel her collapse, you carefully guide her to lay on the bed. Panting, she lies there, and you hug her, wrapping your arms around her stomach. Magilou comes closer, too, but her intent is different.

"Hey, no napping", she complains, towering over you. "It's my turn." She's not wrong even though she groans, Velvet lifts herself up for a kiss. _When they kiss, it's different_ , you note, once more confronted with the fact that their relationship is special compared to what's going on between you and the girls. "Go wild", Velvet encourages her, but the witch laughs in return. "Like you did? I don't have that kind of energy." Her weight as she climbs over the other woman and atop of you, causes you to roll over onto your back. She kisses you. It's a messy, hungry one. Open-mouthed and daring. She rushes to push her tongue into your mouth, explores deep and pushes to take both your breath away. She doesn't try to hide how needy she is, abandons the kiss once your both sufficiently out of air, but crawls down on the bed immediately. To get you up and ready again is no big task, she kisses your penis lovingly and brushes her lips along your length as it hardens. Dragging her tongue down to the base of your shaft, she gets quickly absorbed in the blowjob, closing her eyes, and slobbering all over your cock with much messier movements than Velvet's.

So focused on her efforts, she completely misses the fact that her companion moves, and you feel a spark of excitement as you see her rise on her knees beside Magilou and discard her dress. Her fully body is every bit as breath-taking as you had imagined earlier, even with the visible scars all over. It's your turn to have your voice echo through the room, as Velvet grabs the witch by the hair, and forces her mouth down your cock. A confused noise bubbles from the depth of Magilou’s throat, and the vibrations, together with the tightness of its contracting back make you moan. Showers of electric pleasure rain down your spine as she's being chocked on your cock.

"That's for interrupting us", Velvet says, and you can see her grip tighten in the blonde curls, which shine in the moonlight like silver threads. She looks at you doing this, and you realize that her earlier remark had not just been directed at her companion. So, you place your fingers on her hands, atop Magilou's head as you begin to thrust, but gently, into her mouth. The witch twitches and her hands dig into the sheets, but during the rough treatment, you notice the excited, lustful glow in her green irises and understand that this is how she wants to be handled. It goes along for a few minutes, during which Velvet remains the one in control of the pacing, pulling, and pushing on Magilou's head as she sees fit. All the while, Magilou gags on your cock, her eyes and cheeks are glistening wet with tears, as does her neck, you notice with interest. Velvet must be to blame for that, too. Eventually, after a particularly long hold, her companion pulls her back entirely, bending her head into her neck and as the witch shudders and gasps for breath, she takes a good look at her face, then at you.

"What do you think?", she asks and lets go, which causes Magilou to double over immediately and inhale sharply. "Did I train her well?", she continues, teasing the witch about her previous statement regarding shamelessness. You nod, and Velvet accepts it. "Very well. Let's finish her, then." It's easy for her to drag Magilou over to where she wants her in this state, and as Velvet sinks into the pillows piled up against the headboard on her side of the bed the witch kneels over her. This time it's her turn to hold onto the wooden headboard as you position yourself behind her. For a final tease, you don't immediately push inside. Instead, you nestle your cock in-between her thighs, and rock slowly. "Why would you ...?" The anger and desperation in her voice are adorable, you find.

"You should see her face right now", Velvet laughs into the quiet of the room. Her hands however, signal a different tone. Her fingers caress gently along Magilou's sides and you take it as a sign to begin when she closes in on her small breasts. With her companion sucking on her breast, the witch screams when you finally push inside. Her tight cunt is hot and drenched in fluids. You bottom out right away, believing she might be into that, and the way her body shakes with her next moan confirms it. When you think about how much time she spent aroused tonight, it's no surprise that her body begins to quiver and spasm just after a dozen, or so thrusts. Magilou comes, but you push on, slamming into her steadily even as she cries out. Her contracting walls are tight around your cock and she overflows as you refuse to stop. In a hazy rush, you fuck her through her orgasm, chasing a new height all by yourself. Moans and soft mewls alike spill from the witch's lips as you continue to thrust into her, faster and harder, searching for a new height.

When it finally happens, you don't stop, you keep the rolls of your hips up even as your seed, sticky and hot, spills into her. Feeling you cum inside provides the final push she needs for her second orgasm. It crashes down on her, and while you're shaken to the core and her breath is caught in her lungs, Velvet cries out beneath you. Only Magilou's tight grip keeps you from collapsing onto her. Pulling out, you fall to either side of Velvet and for minutes, all of you lie on the bed, the blissful silence only undercut by the staccato of your breaths. Magilou is the first one to speak.

"Wowzie", she slurs, "I went here to see an orchestra, but wound up with a wolf and dragon."

"Where did that come from?" You can hear the smile in Velvet's tired voice.

"We passed a restaurant on the way here", the witch explains, starting to laugh about her own joke. "It was on a sign by the door." You hear the sheets rustle and open your eyes just enough to she Magilou snuggle closer to Velvet. You remain put, contemplating what to do as you remember the looks on their faces during the kiss earlier. 

"What're you waiting for?", Magilou asks after a minute had gone by. "C'mon, join the cuddle pile!"

As she invites you, Velvet reaches out and wordlessly tugs you in. She rolls over to her side to face Magilou, so _that_ remains between them only, but, as you gently wrap your arm around her and edge even closer, and can feel the soft rise and fall of her body, you decide it doesn't matter.

Following Velvet's example, you fall asleep one after the other.


End file.
